Benutzer:Marconiac
__FORCETOC__ ~~ I'm not crazy! My reality is just different than yours! ~~ thumb|center|400px|Mein Charakter - gezeichnet von Implord ﻿ ~ ﻿1.000 Bearbeitungen am 08. Dezember 2015 \(^_^)/ ~ ~ 2.000 Bearbeitungen am 29. Februar 2016 \(^_^)/ ~ ~ 3.000 Bearbeitungen am 08. Juni 2016 \(^_^)/ ~ Wer ist da? Ach, DU bist es! Hallo , herzlich Willkommen auf meinem Profil ;) Mein Name ist Marconiac (wahlweise auch Mac oder Basti) und ich bin seit 7. August 2015 Mitglied dieser kleinen Community :) Ich versuche immer jede CP die ich lese zu kommentieren und zu bewerten und ich freue mich immer, wenn jemand das Gleiche bei meinen CP's macht :) Außerdem helfe ich immer gerne weiter, auch wenn ich kein Admin bin. Schreib mir einfach, ich antworte so schnell wie möglich :) Was bin ich eigentlich für ein Vogel? ~ Bin momentan 22 Jahre alt :) ~ Blonde Haare, Blau-grüne Augen ;) ~ Leidenschaftlicher Drummer <3 ~ Außerdem spiele ich unter anderem Gitarre und Tennis :) ~ Ich bin großer Eishockey-Fan #NurDerAEV :)span> ~ Allgemein probiere ich alles aus :D (Paintball, Skifahren, Lasertag, ... :D)thumb|Qlimax 2015 - Ich war dabei :) ~ Ich LIEBE Hardstyle <3 #WeAreOne :) ~ Ansonsten höre ich fast alles: Metal (SOAD, BFMV), Rock (Green Day, Linkin Park), (Deutsch-) Rap (Eminem, Alligatoah, Trailerpark), Charts aber auch Swing und Jazz ;) ~ Ich zocke viel zu viel :D ~ Ich HASSE Horrorspiele und Horrorfilme! Creepypastas mag ich aber komischerweise ;) Ansonsten habe ich noch nie jemanden gefressen ;) Also schreib mich an, wenn Du noch etwas wissen, oder einfach nur chatten möchtest :) Warum Creepypasta? "Creepypasta? Wasn des?" - Ungefähr so war meine Reaktion, als ich durch Zufall davon gehört habe :D Als ich bei Google dann den ersten Treffer angeklickt habe, kam ich hierher. Und die Geschichten hier haben mir super gefallen! Ein paar eigene Ideen hatte/habe ich auch, daher habe ich mich gleich mal angemeldet. Seitdem komme ich von dieser Seite auch nicht mehr los :D Ich hoffe, ich kann Dich mit meinen CP's ein bisschen unterhalten und ich freue mich immer über eine Bewertung, einen Kommentar oder eine Nachricht :) Meine Creepypastas 2015 > Lass mich frei! Vertonung ~> von Mystery-Noob > Parasit Vertonung ~> von Creepy Naro-Chan > Die Kugel fliegt... Vertonung ~> von SchattenZirkus > Kleine, süße Rosie Vertonung ~> von Sicanda > Soldier Side Vertonung ~> von Nedostayes > Amor Vertonung ~> von Shinri--P Vertonung ~> von Sicanda > Finger knacken Vertonung ~> von KalScope Vertonung ~> von Silasstoryreading > Cold Angel Vertonung ~> von BlauesRabenkind > Fragen zu Farben Vertonung ~> von SchattenZirkus > Lieblingsessen Vertonung ~> von TurioFears > Blendende Lichter Vertonung ~> von SchattenZirkus > In my Remains Musikalische Interpretation ~> von Viktor L Harrison > Dein Werkzeugkasten Vertonung ~> von SchattenZirkus Vertonung ~> von Creepy Naro-Chan > Mein Leben Vertonung ~> von BlauesRabenkind 2016 > Todesarten Vertonung ~> von TurioFears > Fahrradfahren Vertonung ~> von Lyrahel > Rallye Dakar > Irgendwann...~> Creepypasta des Monats (April 2016) Vertonung ~> von Sicanda > Acht im Jahr Vertonung ~> von Sicanda > Prüfungsangst > Regierungsmitteilung Vertonung ~> von SchattenZirkus > Ein-Kind-Politik > Wir erzählen Mama und Papa nichts davon! Gemeinschaftsprojekte > Toxicity --> mit Ravnene (Mehrteilig) ~ Toxicity - The Beginning ~ Toxicity - Fortlauf ~ Toxicity - Klopf, Klopf... ~ Toxicity - Das Ende?! (Finale) > Der große, böse Mann --> mit Duschvorhang (Weihnachtsspecial 2015) Muss man gelesen haben! Achtung: Die Reihenfolge dieser Aufzählung stellt keine Wertung dar! > Durchs Schlüsselloch > Trypophobia > Würmer > Der Weg der Zahlen > Exceptional Adventures > Mein letztes Werk > Feast > Abaddon > Das russische Schlafexperiment > Grotesque I > Voyeurschool Korrekturlesen, Gemeinschaftsprojekte und Vertonungen Korrekturlesen Bin ich gerne bereit, einfach eine Nachricht hinterlassen :) Gemeinschaftsprojekt Immer gerne - Solange mir das Thema gefällt und ich mit Dir klar komme :D --> auch hier: Nachricht :) Vertonung Freut mich riesig! Einfach kurz fragen, mich im Video als Autor erwähnen und mir den Link schicken ;) Kontakt E-Mail marconiac.creep@web.de Skype baasti.koch --> hier mit Benutzername und evtl. Betreff anschreiben, alles andere wird gelöscht! Bewerte mich! Bewerte mich - als Autor, als "Mentor", als Kommentareschreiber, meine Profilseite oder einfach so :) thumb|centre|151x151px VIP-Lounge Leute, die ich besonders mag :) Nur echt mit dem originalen, giftgrünen Todes-VIP-Bändchen des Verderbens :D Mitglieder der VIP-Lounge haben das Recht, mich immer und wegen Allem um Hilfe zu bitten bzw. zu nerven ;) ~ Ravnene ~ Duschvorhang thumb|400px|Mein Schattenbär Leech und ich - gezeichnet von Implord ~ Rlyehborn ~ DarkDestiny11 ~ Eddelfisch ~ Sicanda ~ SchattenZirkus ~ NothingM ~ BlackRose16 ~ Circusmonster666 ~ Creepy9623 Wenn ich Dich in die VIP-Lounge aufnehmen möchte, bekommst Du das VIP-Bändchen per Nachricht ;) Natürlich kannst Du auch gerne einen Antrag über die Nachrichtenfunktion stellen :)